


Just A few Minutes More...

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please Doc, just a few minutes more." He pleaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A few Minutes More...

A soft familiar voice called his name, urging him to wake but Steve McGarrett found he had neither the strength nor even the desire to open his eyes and respond. He allowed himself to drift back into the darkness as he felt the light reassuring touch of a hand placed gently on his arm.

Standing in the doorway of the small Intensive Care room, Doc silently watched as Danny pleaded with his boss to open his eyes. Bergman silently shook his head, knowing the futility of trying to send the young detective home to rest but knew he had to try. He briefly contemplated admitting Dan as a patient himself for physical and emotional exhaustion but quickly dismissed the notion, aware that Danny would baulk at such an action, especially while Steve's life was endangered.

Sighing softly, the crusty coroner /trusted physician to the Five O detectives entered the room and lightly placed his hand on the shoulder of the exhausted young man. "Danny, why don't you head home and get a couple of hours sleep. You have been on your feet since this happened. You need to rest! I promise I will contact you if there is any change in his condition."

The sandy haired detective shook his head, his eyes never leaving the face of the man he loved as he answered, "I just want to sit with him for a few minutes longer, Doc, I promise I won't get in the way of the medical staff."

"Danny…" Any objection Bergman was about to utter was silenced as Danny Williams looked up into his eyes, the fear of losing the one person who meant more to him than anyone else in the whole world evident in the expressive face.

"Please Doc, just a few minutes more." He pleaded.

"Five more minutes, Detective Williams, on the condition that than you will go home and get some sleep!" Bergman grudgingly conceded. "I don't want to be admitting you next for exhaustion, young man, do I make myself clear?"

Returning his attention back to the man in the bed, Danny nodded distractedly, murmuring softly. "Five minutes, Doc, thanks."

Bergman stood silently for a few more moments studying the detective in the chair. He knew that Danny would keep his promise of only staying at lead detective's bedside for another five minutes but he was also aware that after Williams left the hospital, the young detective would not be headed home to bed. Danny Williams would not rest until he found out what had happened to his boss and caught the people responsible. The risk to his own health would never be a consideration until he was certain McGarrett was out of danger.


End file.
